what could go wrong?
by FreakDivision
Summary: After a little challenge you accepted from stranger onto the internet you hack into someone's computer, little did you know you was set up to hacking into a cops computer. Before you know it you are being sent to prison with a 2,000 bonbucks fin and 6 months in prison. What could go wrong? Erisol, PB&J tiny bit of Solkat. A lot of this fic has my head cannons in it.
1. Chapter 1

What could go wrong? You told yourself. It was just a challenge. God was you wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. That is the last time you ever have a bet with someone over the internet again. Not only do you now have a fine of 2,000 bonbucks above your head but now you also have to put up with a 6 month in prison.

The thing you are worried about the most though is how people will react to you being a Psionics.

But this isn't normal; Psionics get killed if they were found, harvested for their powers then thrown to the side. Sometimes if you're lucky they let you live your life again but as a retard where people avoid you and you live alone forever wishing that the high bloods just killed you.

So why is Sollux different?

They now he is a Psionics, one full of power and ready for harvesting. So why aren't they going to kill him?

Tomorrow you're going through with your trial but you know there is no way you are getting out of this, they will find you guilty easily. Even by the look of you they would be able to tell that he is a grade A hacker. Not to mention that you were already under suspicious for hacking into other people's computers, you should have been so careless he told himself.

You messaged your matesprite Karkat and he seems to be freaking out just as much as you are. He came over to your hive and for once in he's life he showed that he did generally care about you. He stayed up all night with you, cuddling you and kissing you. Scared he was going to lose he's matesprite.

Just like you predicted you were found guilty. No matter how good your lawyer was they were always going to find you guilty the evidence was to clear not to mention the judge was a high blood if you wasn't guilt they were properly going to throw you straight in anyways.

Anyways let's get onto the main part of the story.

After you were stripped from your clothes and thrown into this orange jump suit (that your friend Kanaya would have properly fainted at the sight of it.) They took you to the prison. You walked down the entrance with a few other new convicts. You could hear cat calls ahead of you the prisoners inside deciding who their new 'bitches' were going to be.

When you walked down in view everything went silent looked like they were just as shocked as you were, you must be the first Psionics to be put in prison and not killed straight away. They most have heard the rumour about what lies in a Psionics pants because soon all the cat calling was aimed at you. You sighed and kept walking but two groups of prisoners did catch your eye, they didn't seem to be cat calling but their eyes were defiantly on you, you could feel the stares burning into your skin.

You were soon guided to your cell. Now this was just taking the piss now.

You were put into the loony cell. You found yourself in a white rubber cell; the only thing you were missing now was a straight jacket and the damaged brain. You sighed as you sat in your cell leaning against the wall. They clearly knew Psionics weaknesses against rubber. While you were in this room using your Psionics would be a major difficulty not that you needed to use them right now.

Sleeping wasn't easy that night either. "welcome two prii2on 2ollux" you say to yourself and try to ignore the screams around you as you slept. Although the screams you should be used to seeing he have Karkat Vantas as a matesprite, missing him was what made you stay up all night.

The next day soon came; you just hoped the next 6 months would do the same thing.

You were taken from your cell and you were soon in the den of all the other prisoners from where they were making the cat calls. The room was silent when you entered; nope these were going to be a long 6 months.

You tried hiding in the corner to make yourself a little less visible but pfft as if that was going to work. You could properly escape with ease but you decided against that in your cell last night. If you escaped now what would happen if they caught you again. What if they kill you? What will happen to KK if you are killed? Those were risks you weren't willing to take. You just hoped you might get out a bit earlier for good behaviour, but with all these stares you don't think you will get out of here with good behaviour.

There was those stares again, burning into your back. You looked over your shoulder and saw the two groups of people; they seem to be rivals, at least that is what you were assuming. They looked at you like you was the last cookie on the plate and they all wanted it. They were both in groups of three, family maybe? They had to be, horns were the same kind of styles, yep related.

They looked like high bloods as well, you could defiantly tell from one of the groups seeing they had fins clearly displayed on the sides of their face. The other group you couldn't tell but by the way they looked there was something about them that made him now they were.

You tried to ignore them until someone comes over to you, not from the group someone else. He looked was small and innocent looking, you didn't trust him.

"Uhh, i WOULD BE CAREFUL IF i WAS YOU." He warned you and you just looked at him with a blank face.

"And why ii2 that?" your lisp on full display as you spat out your words, you didn't want anyone talking to you, you didn't want people near you. The only one you wanted right now was your Karkat, no one else.

"bECAUSE THE MAKARAS AND AMPORAS HAVE THEIR EYES ON YOU" he spoke clearly without a stutter this time.

"Well done 2herlock, II could have fiigured that out without your commentary" he spat and looked away from him.

The boy looked saddened by your reaction and walks of. You roll your eyes but watch him leave and are they, are they robot legs? You asked yourself.

Well at least now you know the names of your little admires.


	2. Chapter 2

After the small boy left you haven't had much trouble from the other prisoners, except those three. You don't know what is up with them seeing they haven't come over to you. They seemed to have gathered into a group and have been talking for the past hour about god knows what.

One of them didn't seem to be too interested into the conversation; he was just outside of the huddle. He didn't seem interested in you either, well one less to avoid. He was tall about the 3rd tallest there, but then again that could be the horns and the crazed hair adding to he's size. He looks like a jugglo, very high one at that.

The boy you just saw soon approached the jugglo. Soon a stoned smile slide onto the taller males face as he looked down at the smaller boy. You couldn't make out what they were saying, not that you really cared nor was it your concern at this moment in time.

You just decided to stop caring about them full stop; there was no need to be watching them anyways, not yet at least. He did swear he had heard the names Makara's and the Ampora's before, somewhere. He didn't realise while he was off thinking about where he heard that name before another prisoner had decided to waltz over, but this guy... this guy didn't look as friendly as the first.

When you attention finally did draw to him he was staring you up and down with a creepy smile plastered in he's face: Great.

He is a lot taller compared to you, not to mention the muscles that wrapped around he's arms. Yep you would be so screwed if you didn't have your powers.

He grinned at you and leaned that tone of muscles on your shoulders as he bent over to match your height.

He's mouth opened but no words to seem come out as he got tackled to the ground, that smug face of his was nowhere to be found now.

You looked up to see who just 'saved' you from the muscular male. You saw it was what seemed to be a greaser looking kid from that terrible movie your matesprite Karkat made you watch, what was it again? Oh right grease. That was a terrible movie you think to yourself getting off track now.

You move to stand up not exactly wanting to be here anymore but you feel weight pressed down on your shoulder yet again making you sit your ass right back down, great.

"nowv nowv, wvheres the fire babe?" he asked looking down at you with a smirk. He spoke with an old fashioned accent, it was painful to listen to and what was up with the wv thing? Not that you could talk with that lisp of yours.

"II'm 2orry II thought II wa2 iin 2013, not 1978" you spat and tried standing up again but failing. You decided to see how this would play out before using your powers, the last thing you need is enemies especially high blood enemies.

The next thing you know is he is calling over the rest of his family and another two high blood trolls where around you, your face clearly displaying your annoyance.

They swarmed over you like Vulchers but again you weren't going to make a move, not yet at least.

"Looks like lil' Psionic' has a lispy attitude" the grease ball laughed. Now that they were closer you got a better look at them. You did wonder why these assholes were wearing their own clothes while the rest in this prison were in the orange jumpsuits. What looked like the youngest was a full hipster no doubt about it. He was dressed with a long purple cape a scarf with two different shades of blue striped on them. He also wore about 3 rings n each finger and tight, tight jean, seriously you could see he's ass through them...get back on track Sollux, you have a matesprite, Karkat remember?

The greaser was dressed in a leather jacket, leather jeans and a white shirt with what looked the Aquarius sign scratched into he's forehead. As for the oldest he also wore a cape although it was a bit torn at the bottom. He looked like a hipster and a pirate made a love child and he is that love child. He wore a purple vest and black jeans with purple stripes, or maybe it is purple jeans with black stripes?

One thing they all did have in common was streaks in their hair; clearly greasy wanted to be different. The youngest and the oldest had a purple streak dead in the middle of their hair, hard to miss. While the other had a grey streak there, easy to miss, it wasn't as clearly displayed as the other to males.

The oldest and youngest seem to smirk evilly at the others comment. You didn't like that look, well it isn't like they can kill you while you're in prison right?

You sigh and looked up at them. "II2 there 2omethiing you wanted iin particular wiith me? Or are we all ju2t wa2tiing are time here?" you asked really not in the mood right now.

The three of them just laughed. "Wvell nowv that you mention it, wve wvere all wvondering howv someone like you gets into a joint like this?" which didn't really surprise you why they were curious.

"Even iif II diid know II would have told you, why II haven't been kiilled yet ii2 a2 much of a 2urprii2e for me a2 iit ii2 for you" he said trying to get up again but this time the youngest pushed you back down. For a hipster kid he was quiet strong. That or your just weak, but let's face it the only exercise you do is running your fingers over the keyboard of a computer and reaching for your coffee.

"Not so fast, wwe still havve a few questions for you" did all of these assholes have this weird speech impediment with w's and v's?

"iif we are goiing two play a game of 21 que2tiion2 II would appreciiate iif you allowed me two a2k 2ome que2tiion2 of my own, iit2 only faiir riight?" you asked them.

They looked at each other before nodding "sure, wwhy not, wwhat do you wwant to knoww?"

"Ok, why the fuck have you three and the other clown ciircu2 act over there been 2tariing at me?"

The three stared of at the over grown jugglos before looking back at you. "We were interested in how scum like you get into a prison" well at least one of them don't have that weird v and w thing. "Speaking of which how did you get in here?"

"By breakiing the law" you said simply with a blank expression on your face, knowing that wasn't what they meant.

The older one growled a bit at the sarcasm and bashed his hand against the table; you would be lying if you said that didn't make you jump a little bit. "Don't mess with us kid. We aren't someone you would like to mess with." He said growling.

You glared up at him. "II got tricked iintwo hacking iintwo a cop2 computer who wa2 expectiing me two hack iintwo iit" you replied spitting your words out in disgust. The three just seemed to laugh. "What are your name2?" At least that would make it a bit easier.

The oldest pointed at the youngest. "This ere is Eridan, and this is Crouns. I am Dualscar, what about yours?" for high bloods their education for speaking clearly wasn't high.

"2ollux" you said, the three scoffing at the lisp you had. "Great, que2tiion time over, bye" you managed to slip out of their grip and walk away from the table in the corner. You were pretty sure they were following you anyways.

Well that's one group down; although you weren't looking forward to having the Makara's coming over to having a conversation with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I am stuck. Some of you have been requesting for me to stop using the quirks when people like Sollux speaking and some of you have requested that I continue with the quirks. So I don't really know what to do right now. I find it easier to do the quirks because I rp Sollux a lot. A LOT. So sometimes when I write I end up using his quirk by mistake because I am so using to it it's like a habit of mine now. I'm not going to make Sollux speak with a 'th' because I have tried to do that before and believe me it is a bitch to write. I don't want to make people sad because no writer in the world can make all their readers happy, so because I am the one writing this I will continue using the quirks just because it is so much easier for me to write this out and I don't see why people find it hard to read the quirk because if you can read Homestuck I am pretty sure you can read this not to mention using their quirks means it is easier for you guys to identify which character is speaking. This isn't me complaining at you because I like it when people come to me and say what I can to do to improve, but because I have had people saying they want both I am going to go with both. Sorry for the long paragraph, I just don't want to make people upset and I don't want them to stop reading what I am writing because I want people to enjoy what I am writing but I want to enjoy what I am writing which is why I stopped writing the a fresh start because that rp went on for so long the story was moving at too much of a slow pace and we aren't rping it anymore for reasons I don't know. So thank you guys so much for reading my stuff and on with the story. (And IIvvy that question about Terezi will be answered soon or maybe in this chapter)**

* * *

After a lot of wondering around the prison; having some looks your way that made you more than uncomfortable, you finally was away from the Ampora's and the Makara's where nowhere in sight.

It soon started pushing close to 7am (you were never going to get use to these early hours.) and it was time for you to work in the prison. Looks like you're on kitchen duty today with a few other fellow cell mates. Shame you don't know how to cook, except toast and microwave food. But from what you have witnessed doesn't look like this place is filled with master chefs either.

You go to where you were assigned. They gave you an apron along with a recipe. "C00K 100 0F TH3S3 BY 12" a voice said over your shoulder, a familiar voice...it couldn't be?

You turned your head to look at the short black haired troll; she wore thick red glasses with a cane that had a dragon head placed on the top. She also wore black jeans along with aluminous red shoes. The symbol on her shirt was teal and what looked like the Libra star sign. There is no doubt about it; this was the cop that you hacked into. Bet you were hoping you would never see her again.

Deciding it would be better you just ignored her and decided to get on with you work, you need food (even though this stuff doesn't even look eatable) but you still need food and they only way by getting that is working.

It started pushing to 10, how in all this time did you not realise? The youngest Ampora seemed to be on the same duty as you and was working just right behind you. From the looks of things he didn't seem to notice you either, until he had turned around.

His hands snaked around and connected at the front, hands resting on your stomach. "Hey lispy~" he hummed into your ear.

Your whole body tensed at his touch as a growl spilled out of your mouth. "Fuck off" you said simply and you tried to shake him off but it he wasn't budging. You would use your Psionics if someone wasn't mopping the floor, you don't need to get done for murder by accidently electrocuting everyone in the kitchen including yourself.

Smirking at your efforts to pull away he just pulls you closer into his body. Your back is pressed against his chest. His chin digs into your shoulder as he perched his face there. "Noww noww, no need to be difficult." You glanced over to the female cop that got you done to see if she was going to be any assistance to you; she laughs and walks away: wonderful.

Your attention is brought back to him when you feel his surprisingly warm, soft lips brushing up your neck and kissing his way back down. You fight off the blush that starts heating up your face and you elbow him in the stomach in high hopes it would remove him from you. Clearly you didn't hit him hard enough. He lets out a shaky laugh but lets you go. "See you at lunch babe" he whispered in your ear before gently biting the top of your ear. He goes back to his station, his cocky laugh filling the room. Unlucky for you, you would be lying if you said that didn't run chills down your spine.

12 soon stroke and you were dreading it the whole time. While in the kitchen all you could feel was his eyes on you, looking you up and down and that shiver ran down your spine again. He must have seen it because a light chuckle is heard from him.

Completing the 100 dishes you were told to make you then go to the lunch hall, grabbing your food and going off to hide. Pathetic you know, but you don't want to be anyone's bitch, not to mention you didn't want to upset your matesprite. Karkat is so important to you and you love him more than anything, no way was you going to become someone's bitch.

Disposing the food while trying to stay hidden wasn't easy; you failed at it pretty badly. It wasn't the Ampora's this time, the Makara's came over instead.

They approached, with the Ampora's they just looked like a mix between hipsters wanna be, pirate and john Travolta wanna be. Be ashamed; be very ashamed that you know that name. But with these guys you could tell they lived in a circus with their clown makeup. The younger Makara, Gamzee Makara smiled at you, high as fuck with his arm wrapped around the male with the Mohawk who warned you about the two groups that were after you. "HeY mOtHeR FuCkEr, We HaVeNt AlL uP AnD bEeN iNtRoDuCeD YeT. I aM GaMzEe, tHiS MoThEr fUcKeR iS KuLoZ aNd He Is GrAnD HIgHbLoOd. YoU KnOw TaVbRo rIgHt?"

A simple nod is all you managed to let out, these guys where huge. Good thing you don't have a fear of clowns.

"So HoW dId A bRoThEr gEt HiMsElF In HeRe?" That high smile never leaving his face.

"II got triicked iintwo hackiing iintwo a cop2 hu2ktop and got put iin here" keeping your eyes on the youngest jugglo and only him, if you look at the oldest one you will freak the fuck out. Lucky for you it was time for you to return to your cell and you couldn't have left any faster.

At least in your cell you were nice and safe from the Makara's and Ampora's...right? Wrong. From the looks of things, the Ampora's run this prison and properly very, very good friends with the prison wardens in this place.


End file.
